Justice pour notre peuple
by Edwina Malfoy
Summary: La destruction du Puits de Soleil, vue par deux Hauts-Elfes. Poursuivront-ils le Fléau jusqu'aux confins du monde pour venger leur peuple des massacres commis par l'armée morte-vivante d'Arthas ? Selama ashal'anore !


_Ce projet m'est apparu il y a peu, alors que j'empaquetais mes boites de jeux vidéo. Je suis retombée sur Warcraft III, et les boites de WoW Vanilla et BC. _

_"Justice pour notre peuple", ou l'histoire de la première destruction du puits de Soleil par Arthas, vue par deux Haut-elfes, Ceris et Melanion. Pour information, en ce temps de l'histoire, Ceris est mage, et Melanion est prêtre. D'autres compagnons d'aventure se joindront à eux à l'avenir. _

_Je tâcherai de respecter le lore le plus possible. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop suivi l'histoire de Warcraft (parce que c'est assez compliqué et contradictoire parfois), nous sommes quelques temps avant l'avènement des Elfes de sang, et pour ceux qui jouent à WoW, ces événements sont également antérieurs aux premières quêtes de ceux-ci. _

_Le délai de publication sera très variable, mais je n'attends pas beaucoup de lecteurs, donc on va dire qu'on s'en fiche, et que je publierai la suite à mon rythme (un chapitre par mois grand minimum)._

_Comme d'habitude, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début est la bienvenue._

* * *

Elle avait l'impression de voler. Ses bottes foulaient l'herbe à intervalles réguliers, sans toutefois avoir le temps de s'y poser complètement. Elle adorait courir ainsi, slalomant entre les arbres, tournoyant dans la brise tiède de Quel'thalas, ses rires emportés par le vent.

- Ceris !

Elle riait toujours, et sauta dans les airs, enlevant ses deux bottes d'un coup pour les jeter dans l'herbe. Sa robe vint les rejoindre ainsi que la ceinture qui retenait ses braies de soie. Dans son élan, elle plongea la tête la première dans la rivière scintillante. Complètement immergée, elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau et se retourna, son visage à la surface de l'eau.

- Ceris !

- Allez Mela ! Elle est bonne, viens !

Elle étouffa un rire lorsque Melanion passa sa propre robe par dessus sa tête, avant de la plier soigneusement et de la poser sur ses bottes. Il extirpa une bande de tissu de sa poche et noua ses cheveux.

- Mela, râla Ceris. Ne fais pas ta princesse ! Viens, je te dis !

Melanion sembla hésiter à entrer dans l'eau, avançant prudemment les orteils vers la rive. Quand ils entrèrent en contact avec l'onde fraîche, il se recula vivement.

- Oh, par le puits de Soleil ! Elle est gelée !

- Mais non, sombre idiot, railla-t-elle.

Elle nagea vers lui, prenant bien soin de répandre le plus possible de gerbes d'eau autour d'elle. L'une d'entre elle éclaboussa Melanion, qui poussa un cri.

- Ceris ! hurla-t-il en se redressant, les traits déformés par la rage. Je vais te... Te...

- Me quoi ? se moqua l'elfe, avant de s'immerger de nouveau, échappant aux mains de Melanion qui se refermèrent dans le vide.

- Reviens ici ! s'exclama-t-il depuis la berge.

Et, voyant que Ceris s'éloignait de plus en plus, il décida de remettre sa vengeance à plus tard. Il se détourna de l'eau et remis sa robe et ses bottes. Alors qu'il nouait sa ceinture, les vêtements épars de Ceris attirèrent son attention. Il eut une idée.

- MELANION CHERCHELAUBE ! hurla une voix stridente, faisant sursauter l'elfe en question.  
Avec un sourire immense, il se retourna lentement, reconnaissant la voix. À vingt pieds de lui, dans l'encadrement de l'arche qui servait de porte à sa maison, se tenait une jeune elfe blonde à moitié nue, tremblant dans ses braies. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de froid ou de rage, mais lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa joue, il eut sa réponse.

- Espèce de... De murloc dégénéré ! Tu m'as laissée toute seule, sans vêtements alors que ça gèle dehors !

Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois, en plein sur le sternum. Il eut un mouvement de recul sous la force du coup, mais parvint à bloquer le petit poing qui allait s'abattre de nouveau sur sa poitrine. Il éclata de rire.

- Je suis désolé, Ceris, parvint-il à dire entre deux hoquets.

Son rire se calma cependant lorsque les mains de son amie se mirent à rougeoyer. Il leva les paumes en signe de reddition, et Ceris cessa son incantation. Elle le fusilla du regard. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui rendit son équipement. Une fois que sa robe eut retrouvé son emplacement habituel, Ceris éternua.

- Manquait plus que ça, grogna-t-elle.

Melanion la fit asseoir et plaça une cape sur ses épaules. Il incanta ensuite un sort de guérison des maladies, et le nez de Ceris cessa de couler.

- Merci... Ton père n'est pas là ?

- Quel'danas. Il est parti voir les jeunes faucon-dragons.

Ceris se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. D'ici, on pouvait voir la lumière du Puits de Soleil. Elle esquissa un sourire, sourire qui se fana presque immédiatement.

- Mela, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller dans l'eau tout à l'heure ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de me baigner, quand je suis parti de chez moi ce matin.

Ceris se tourna vers lui et tendit la main vers sa joue. Il avait gardé la bande de soie dans ses cheveux, qui retombaient gracieusement sur son épaule.

- C'est une nouvelle façon de coiffer tes cheveux ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais lancer une mode. Tu verras, ça fera fureur à Lune-d'Argent, termina-t-il, fièrement.

Ceris ne sut s'il plaisantait ou non, et se contenta de ricaner.

- Il se fait tard, annonça-t-elle. Je devrais rentrer, papa va s'inquiéter.

Elle savait pertinemment que c'était faux, et son ami aussi. Melanion la raccompagna cependant devant chez lui, et lui fit de grands signes de la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Ceris traversa la place des Pérégrins en courant. Quand elle fut chez elle, elle constata qu'elle avait gardé la cape de Melanion. « Bah, je lui rendrai demain », songea-t-elle.

- Ann'da ? appela Ceris. Je suis rentrée...

Elle le trouva en face d'un cristal de mana, qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

Elle retourna voir Melanion le lendemain matin, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'académie de Falthrien. Usuellement, les élèves empruntaient des faucons-pérégrins pour s'y rendre, mais Ceris et Melanion avaient toujours préféré y aller à pied, ayant lié leur amitié de cette façon.

Comme d'habitude, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison de Melanion. Ceris avait tenu à passer à la banque pour y retirer un peu d'argent et un tome arcanique qu'elle avait déposé un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, et, le sac alourdi, elle suivit Melanion sans rechigner. Celui-ci commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'ils sortirent du Bazar, et le fit remarquer à son amie. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.

- Ann'da... Ann'da réagit de moins en moins. Hier soir encore je l'ai trouvé en train de triturer un cristal, et son regard était toujours vide.

- Tu devrais peut-être l'emmener voir un prêtre, il pourra sans doute faire quelque chose...

- J'y ai été. Mais ce n'était ni une maladie, ni un effet magique, alors il n'a rien pu faire. Il faut attendre que cela passe, mais les afflictions mettent parfois du temps à guérir.

Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec un léger trémolo dans la voix, et avait baissé les yeux, comme si elle était soudainement fascinée par les pavés de l'allée du Point-du-Jour. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement retombées, comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Melanion s'arrêta et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ça va s'arranger, Ceris. Ça va aller, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire. Dans quelques temps, tout ira mieux.

Des courants d'air leur caressaient le dos, et ils comprirent, au vu des faucons-pérégrins qui passaient devant eux, qu'ils avaient un peu traîné. Ils reprirent donc leur route, discutant de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à arriver sur l'île, et dans l'académie. Ils se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne journée, se promettant de tout se raconter dès qu'ils se retrouveraient.

Ceris sortit de l'académie un peu plus tôt que prévu et attendit Melanion, qui débarqua lorsque l'heure de sortie des cours fut passée de dix minutes.

- Tu es en retard, fit-elle remarquer.

- Le magistère nous a fait attendre.

Le reste des prêtres sortait de l'académie, se séparant quelques mètres plus loin avec de grands signes de la main.

- Il faut que j'envoie ma lettre, dit Ceris en sortant un parchemin de son sac et en se dirigeant vers une boite aux lettres.

- Quand est-ce que ta mère revient ?

- Pas avant deux semaines. Il me tarde, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ceris..., murmura Melanion, un regard étrange sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde...

Il leva le bras vers Lune-d'Argent. Ceris plissa les yeux, et les écarquilla.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Les habitants semblaient fuir la ville. Certains couraient en tous sens. À cinq cent mètres de la ville, ils pouvaient entendre leurs cris. Après avoir passé le pont, il sembla à Ceris que d'autres personnes s'étaient mêlées à la foule. Des personnes qui n'étaient pas des elfes. Elle agrippa la manche de Melanion, mue par un mauvais pressentiment.

- Mela...

Un elfe roux courait vers eux, une expression terrifiée sur le visage. Il chuta brutalement, l'abdomen transpercé par une lame rouillée. Le sang aspergea la robe de Ceris, qui poussa un cri. Un cadavre réanimé s'avançait vers elle, l'épée ruisselante du sang de l'elfe. Il leva son arme et s'apprêtait à la frapper, quand sa tête fut traversée par une flèche. Il tomba à son tour, sur l'elfe mort. Derrière lui se tenait Sylvanas Coursevent.

- Fuyez ! leur hurla-t-elle. Repliez-vous vers Quel'Danas !

Elle esquiva une arme d'hast, et décocha une flèche dans la tête du mort-vivant qui l'attaquait. Un autre prit sa place.

Ceris ne bougeait pas, tétanisée. Melanion se remit de sa surprise plus vite qu'elle et se saisit de son bras, la faisant emprunter le chemin inverse. La jeune elfe secoua la tête, et tira en sens contraire, le faisant vite lâcher sa prise. Elle brava l'ordre du général des rangers et se tailla un chemin à coup de boules de feu dans les cadavres, ranimés ou non. Plus elle avançait vers le cœur de la ville, plus le nombre d'elfes morts était important. Elle courut vers la place des Pérégrins, l'adrenaline se déversant dans son système comme si on avait ouvert un barrage sur un lac asséché. Elle savait que Melanion la suivait, elle pouvait entendre son ami crier son nom.

- Ann'da ! hurla-t-elle en se ruant à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ann'da !

Mais les mort-vivants avaient déjà fait leur œuvre. La maison était saccagée, les meubles brisés, et les livres semblaient avoir été lancés à travers la pièce sans ménagement.

- Ann'da ? appela-t-elle, incertaine.

L'inquiétude lui tordait les intestins. Elle allait probablement s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre, dès lors qu'elle allait trouver le corps de son père.

Elle n'entendit plus que sa respiration, haletante à force d'avoir couru.

- Ann'da...

Elle failli hurler quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la tira en arrière, dans l'ombre de la rampe qui servait à monter à l'étage.

- Chhh, murmura une voix à son oreille. C'est moi, c'est papa...

Elle se débattit pour se libérer et se retourna.

- Ann'da ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou. Je croyais que tu...

- Je vais bien, maintenant, la coupa-t-il, à voix basse, lui intimant de se taire par un geste de la main. Où est Melanion ? Je croyais pourtant lui avoir dit de veiller sur toi, termina-t-il en jetant un regard furtif vers la porte.

- Il est...

- Ceris ! appela une voix au dehors.

- ... juste là, acheva la jeune elfe. Mela ! lança-t-elle, et son ami accourut.

- Ceris, la ville est assiégée ! Il ne faut pas traîner ici ! Sylvanas a ordonné le repli vers Quel'danas, le roi y est déjà... Oh ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il vit le père de Ceris.

- Melanion, où est ton père ?

- Il est déjà sur l'île, il devait y rester cette semaine pour s'occuper des faucons...

Athaniar hocha brièvement la tête.

- Ceris, ta mère est toujours à Brise-Clémente.

On pouvait percevoir une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Il faut partir, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. Tu as tout ton équipement ?

Ceris hocha la tête. L'image de l'elfe assassiné tout juste en face d'elle était comme imprimée sur sa rétine. Elle entendit vaguement son père soupirer, et quelque chose s'abattit sur sa joue. Sonnée, elle regarda son père avec étonnement avant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Hé ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Mais ça va p... Mouifth !

Il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche de nouveau. Il se figea quand il entendit des pas devant la porte. La pression sur le visage de Ceris se dissipa alors qu'il leur faisait signé de ne pas bouger et se fondait dans les ombres. Ceris regarda Melanion, terrifiée. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, retenant sa respiration.

Ils entendirent un froissement de cuir, et le crissement sordide du métal contre des os. Il y eut un bruit de chute, et l'instant d'après, Athaniar les appelait.

- Il faut partir, répéta-t-il en courant vers les portes de la ville.

Ceris n'avait pas lâché le bras de Melanion, et continua de l'agripper alors que son père leur taillait un chemin à coups de dague parmi les cadavres relevés. Ceris se rendit alors compte qu'elle connaissait tous ces visages.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au port principal des Voiles du Soleil, au nord de Lune-d'Argent. Constatant avec effroi qu'il y avait là une centaine d'elfes aux prises avec les mort-vivants, ils se ressaisirent bien vite, et Melanion courut prodiguer des soins aux blessés. Athaniar aida un petit groupe de magistères en difficulté. Ceris resta un moment prostrée, et suivit son ami.

- Melanion ! hurla Ceris, lorsqu'elle vit un deuxième elfe se relever, les tripes pendantes. Il ne faut pas les laisser mourir ! Ils se relèvent contre nous !

Les autres soigneurs comprirent également le message. Ceris se joignit à un groupe de mages.

- Brûlez les corps ! lança Lor'themar Theron en embrochant deux relevés de ses flèches. Anar'alah belore !

Mais le nombre de morts était trop important, et trop d'elfes se relevaient contre leur peuple. Quand il tombait un mort-vivant, un autre prenait sa place. C'était comme essayer de couper les têtes d'une hydre.

Ceris voyait bien que la bataille était perdue d'avance, et pourtant, l'espoir fleurissait en elle. Elle aperçut Sylvanas et Lor'themar ordonner aux Quel'dorei de se replier vers l'île, et Melanion psalmodier un chant qui semblait redonner courage à tous ceux qui étaient près de lui. Le flot des mort-vivants sembla se tarir, et lorsque la tête du dernier fut tranchée, et son corps brûlé, les survivants se rassemblèrent et prirent la mer pour l'île de Quel'danas.

* * *

Dico franco/thalassien :

Ann'da : Papa

Anar'alah belore : Par la lumière du Soleil


End file.
